Curious Thief
by jackismysparrow2
Summary: Mrs. Lovett sneaks one of his friends to enjoy a shave herself. Little does she know...


* * *

Disclaimer: nothing, I own nothing! everything belongs to Stephen Sondheim and the stories that date back. I do wish Sweeney could visit on those horrible days where you just want to...well...:)

Title: Curious Thief (seriously folks, couldn't't think of a better one)

Rating: K

Pairing: Sweenet

This came to me after taking my Julius Caesar test today. Hope you enjoy, all reviews are welcome. I'm fairly new to this world of fanfiction.

Nell slipped out of his shop and tiptoed down the stairs. The silver shone in the moonlight and gleamed in her eyes. She smiled at the instrument, clearly enchanted by its beauty. She glanced up at his shop cautiously before entering the bakery. She peeked in on Toby who was passed out on the Armour, the flames cascading on his face. She gently smiled and whispered good night before trekking up to her room.

She quietly closed the door and listened. She let out a breath of relief for she heard no heavy footsteps. She set the razor and the cream on top of her dresser and sat down in her chair. She looked longingly at it, wondering if she had made the right decision. If he would ever find out, she would surely die by one of his precious friends.

And how was she going to get it back to him and still keep it covert? She sighed wearily and grabbed the warm metal and paused. There was still no sound coming from above. She looked down at the razor once again and said,

"Why not, isn't like him to notice." She hurried back to the matching chair of Albert's and plopped down. Nellie lifted up her three skirts and shivered. She rolled her eyes and reluctantly started up a fire.

"Now, onto my official business." She rolled up the layers of fabric and tucked them under her thigh. She rested her foot onto a stool, her leg now fully exposed and bent. She mixed the brush into the cream and smoothed it up and down her calf. She inhaled its captivating scent which made her stomach flutter. She hummed about the sea as she finished lathering and stopped when she picked up the razor.

_You are warm in my hand_

_His friend,_

_His faithful friend_

She put the razor at the bottom of her leg and slowly moved it upward. She softly sang as the razor majestically moved in her hand. She now understood his fascination for the blades. They cut so smoothly but yet were sharper than any knive she owned. Nellie lathered up her left leg and continued thinking of Mr. T. His full, curly head of hair. Oh, how her fingertips longed to marvel in those dark waves. Those big, curious, brown eyes of his were something else. Those eyes that showed a lost soul.

She got distracted from imagining him that she nicked herself, drawing blood. She looked at the silver that was now stained with red rubies. She lost track of time as she fell into its hypnosis. Nellie suddenly felt a cold tingling around her neck and she moaned in defeat. She could feel the tears forming as she knew her death would be quick and flooding. She felt his breaths against her ear while her own was short with fear.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She heard his rough voice and she caught the hint of anger. She presaged the worst as he moved closer.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk to yourself, Mrs. Lovett. Never know who's lurking in the next room." She gasped at the discovery of his eavesdropping. She now gripped the chair's arms with razor still in hand.

"I thought to myself, how can I fool her? How can _I_ rain on her little parade?" The razor was pushed further against her neck, making her breathe rapidly.

"I figure that maybe I should just kill you now. But then, something's telling me to wait, something told me to wait as I watched you greedily treat yourself to a razor. _My_ razor." He said surly, their cheeks touching in close proximity. He came around and faced her, his hands gripped on her forearms.

"I watched you take pleasure in a lousy luxury. At first I was in disgust. How could you have done something remotely stupid like that? Then, when I saw those scarlet drops of yours on my friend...I couldn't help it."

They were almost nose to nose, eyes locked in a trance. He kissed her which made her heart sore. She suddenly felt a pang of pain as he cut her thigh. She loudly gasped out of agony as he cut her in a slant, then again. He brought the razor up to his cheek and closed his eyes, faintly smiling. She stared in wonder as he smeared her blood on his finger and scrunched her brows as he put it across her throat. He sucked on the crimsoned area before pulling back. He grinned at her and picked up the second razor and headed towards the door. He swiftly turned around and said,

"Tonight, I'll let you do the favor of practicing on an innocent throat." He winked and left her in a world of bliss, not caring about the droplets falling on the cream carpet.

---

please review, comments are appreciated!


End file.
